pokefarmfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
'PokeFarm Quest Guide:' Welcome to the Quest Page of this Wiki! As of December 17th, 2010, you are now required to have a total of 75 Egg Dex entries before you may begin a quest. This is due to people breaking 'Rule 12', aka the "Kolink Attempts to Police Off-Site Spoiler Guides (and Fails Miserably)". In celebration of this, I have added in the rest of the quest guides! Enjoy! ~Risette Also, to those who keep editing this, you do realize I get email notifications when you do, right? It takes me two seconds to hit the 'undo' button on your vandalism. If this page has been vandalised, just go here to view another wiki that is locked and cannot be touched. Up there: I will do it anyways! MWAHAHAHAHA! (Sorry Kolink, I couldn't resist.) Please note that Kolink can and has read this, and is laughing at you right now. I don't know what drugs you were on when you wrote this, but MOST OF THESE GUIDES ARE FALSE. So... good luck! ~Kolink <- LOL no they ain't dude. Well, at least three of them aren't false. 'Safety Matters' In order to complete this quest you will need: 1.- A Hex Editor. (HxD is simple and easy to use) 2.- A Sacrifice Pokemon. (Choose something you can easily get back, since you will lose this Pokemon. It is possible to recover your pokemon after the quest if you make an extra copy of the file of your pokemon) First, access the Back-up page at Pokefarm and back up the Pokemon you want to sacrifice. Open the .bak file with your Hex Editor and find the removed line, which is usually the last one. Change random numbers in that line, save the file and upload it to Pokefarm, the Pokemon will now be a Bad Egg. The Bad Egg does not hatch like normal eggs. Instead, you need to reopen your Hex Editor and go back to line removed. Enter in that line removed. Save the file. Reupload it as a backup file for your Bad Egg. Sometimes this does not work the first time. It will tell you there has been an error. If this happens, keep trying out these pairs one at a time, reuploading and backing up your Pokemon each time. Numbers removed. You will know you have done this quest correctly when the backup file tells you something like: "The Bad Egg's code was successfully patched." Removed *Note: Other guides tell you do back up the Bad Egg. This is impossible and not the right way to do it. I have just completed the quest and this is the correct way to do this. *It IS possible to Back up Bad Eggs. Use this link; URL removed. Then open it up in your Hex Editor and change the last two numbers as stated above. Then re-upload it to PokéFarm. *'Remember': if the pokemon you sacrifice is shiny, the reward will be shiny. 'Glitch City' You guys know that when you spoil a quest, Wolfin and Kolink make it harder? Magikarp's Lost Item 1. Obtain an item. These can be obtained only from Boxes found on Scouring Missions. It's a good idea to send your Pokemon out in a place that they enjoy on a twelve hour mission to increase your chances of finding a Box. 2. Go to the Merchant. He will inform you that the item was once a different item, but it has lost its glow due to being locked away in a Box for so long. He has heard that if you equip it to six Magikarp it may have a chance of being recharged. 3. Equip the item to a Magikarp. Once you have done this, the Magikarp will ask you to follow it. Follow the Pikachu and you will be taken to a strange layout that is filled with Magikarp language. You must try to translate the language, it is very important. 4. Stay in the Magikarp Layout. Do not "Fly" out of it. Remove the item from your Magikarp and deposit the Magikarp into your Fields. Adopt six entirely new Magikarp Eggs from the Shelter or Lab. Hatch these eggs and raise their intimacy to 225, then evolve them. Take the item and equip it to the first Magikarp in your party. It will tell you that the item has been slightly charged. Remove it from your Magikarp, and equip it to the next. Keep doing this process until you have equipped it to each of your Magikarp. If you have done this correctly, after you remove it from the sixth Magikarp the item will turn into a item! 5. Go back to the Merchant. He will congratulate you, but inform you that he doesn't know what to do next. Go to Professor Holly. She will award you for your efforts by giving you the Magikarp! There Will Be Giants The basic items you need before starting the quest: (2) Item+ (3) Item -> Item (5) Items -> Item (5) Items -> Item (5) Items -> Item (You will end up needing 5 Items) Note: You can find items, items, and items on Scouring Missions or through the PokeWalker by doing connections. Certain fields on the PokeWalker may also contain these items when you use the Dowsing Mechanism. Items and items can be purchased at the shop. Trade these items in for the Items, Items, Items, and Items at the Merchant. You will need to find items for this next part. Items can be found on Scouring Missions in Boxes or on the PokeWalker by using Connections. You can also find items and trade them in with a items to the Merchant to create an item. Items are also needed. These can be found in boxes by Scouring. removed removed removed removed Next, you must trade in all of these items that you’ve created to create the Statues. These are also traded in at the Merchant. removed removed removed removed When you finally get a statue, take it to the corresponding Altar found at each of these links- Ice (Regice):http://pokefarm.org/altar.php?passcode=GLACIAL Rock (Regirock):http://pokefarm.org/altar.php?passcode=GRANITE Steel (Registeel):http://pokefarm.org/altar.php?passcode=TITANIUM Gold (Regigigas):http://pokefarm.org/altar.php?passcode=GOLDLEAF If those don't work because they changed the quest, try: removed After you have visited each shrine, the quest will be completed and you will have successfully summoned a Magikarp. The Ultimate Achievement Perhaps the most unfair of all the quests due to the fact that unless you have contacts that have these items, if you want to do it in a reasonable amount of time you'd have to donate to the site (because Kolink loves extra money in his pocket) NOT TRUE!. Otherwise you can obtain Gold Poke points through Scouring Missions. You will need approximately number Gold Poke to complete this quest. You also have a chance to find the actual items in Boxes too, but they are pretty rare. Things You Will Need: Bunches of items Record them in your Item Log, and once you have completed it go to your Item Log to complete the quest. <-- WARNING this doesn't work. I just did this, I got all the plates, went to the quest page, "summoned" Magikarp, and it said "Why do you summon me when you don't have ALL of the food??". And by the way, you have to be Master rank and above to summon Magikarp. You need to obtain each and every one of these plates and have them in your inventory before you can complete this outrageous quest (albeit not at the same time, you have to have them all recorded in your Item Log). The end result is rather nice though, you will have obtained an Magikarp. Mystery of the Unown: Things you will need: (8) Spyglass (purchase 8 at the Shop), (67) Different Magikarp Eggs. A straightforward quest, albeit long and tedious. You need to HATCH each of the Magikarp to obtain the Egg Dex entry. There are a total of 28 Magikarp. I is weak- I beat Kyogrez. You need to obtain all of them, although naturally not all at once. They can be found in the Shelter, through breeding at the Daycare (breed a Magikarp with a Ditto), or in the Lab. The Shelter is perhaps the easiest way to tell if you have already obtained an Magikarp. If you find an Magikarp Egg there, hover over it with your mouse before clicking. If it just says "Egg" on it, then you don't have that one yet. If it says "Magikarp I beat Ponytaz" or something, then you already have it and can pass it over. Blah blah blarg. Deleted. Once you have completed your Magikarp Report, make sure you have an open slot in your party. Go to your Farm Page and look at your Trainer Card. Hover over the Card and you should find a place to click on the word 'Trainer'. Click it, and you'll have obtained a Magikarp I beat Arceuz Egg. Note: Quest spoiling is bad. Hatch 'Em All: The supposed final quest that you may complete on PokeFarm is the 'Hatch 'Em All' quest. You will need to hatch each and every egg obtainable on PokeFarm, as well as fill up your PokeDex completely. You might as well do it now, because there's going to be a lot more when Generation V's eggs are released. It's a good idea to trade people for PokeDex entries for those you don't have to make the process faster. Remember, Legendaries are obtained by Summoning Items, for the exception of Arceus who must be obtained through the Ultimate Achievement Quest. Your reward is a System Salamence (just a Salamence with tiger stripes). Edit: I've heard that it's only necessary to complete your EggDex before getting System Salamance. I am not 100% positive on this. The Golden Egg: You will need: (15) Nuggets (1) PokeBall (1) PokeDoll Gold Pokéball (Gold Bar + Pokéball) Gold Pokedoll (Gold Bar + PokeDoll) Pearl Encrusted Egg (Gold Bar/5 Nuggets + Big Pearl) OR Pearl Encrusted Egg (Gold Bar + 3 Pearls) Obtain Nuggets through Boxes from Scouring, Connecting on the PokeWalker, or Dowsing on the PokeWalker. Same for PokeBalls and PokeDolls. Big Pearls can be found in Beautiful Beach on the PokeWalker by using Dowsing. Once you obtain all these items, head to Doug the Merchant and he'll reward you with a Goldsem Egg.